Bowser and Dedede: a royal friendship
by dededeliciousKACHIGGA
Summary: after reforming to the side of good, Dedede has trouble making friends and resisting the temptation to return to evil. That is, until he discovers a magical door in Whispy's forest which opens a rift between dimensions to allow him to meet someone very different yet very similar to him. Thus begins a glorious royal friendship. Note: this is not sexual or romantic in any way.
1. chapter 1: the friendless king

Bowser and Dedede

Chapter 1: The Friendless King

"Paint me like one of your French girls," Dedede said as he lay seductively on the grassy fields.

"No." Adeline responded dryly, removing her paintbrush from her canvas and leaving a Dedede shaped white space in the middle of her painting. There was an awkward silence for about thirty seconds before Adeline folded up her easel and picked up her canvas and walked off, carrying them in a small green satchel she'd brought with her. She headed off with no sound but an annoyed inaudible murmur.

Dedede scrambled to his feet and hurried after her "hey, wait up!" He yelled

Even though she was only a couple dozen feet away from him; by the time he caught up with her he was breathless and panting with effort. He tried to speak but didn't have the breath and instead stopped for a second to breathe while holding up a finger to request that Adeline wait. After a few minutes Dedede finally spoke, still huffing slightly.

"So, huff, where're you heading then?" He asked

"home. It's getting dark and I don't want to risk having to fight any monsters," she responded. Dedede nodded, it was common knowledge that dreamland was once inhabited by many monsters, Kirby had managed to drive them into hiding but wasn't able to defeat them all so they instead flooded the shadows at night.

"How about I escort you there then?" offered Dedede "I doubt you'd make it home before it gets fully dark."

"True." Adeline responded, "but if I went with you and we encountered any monsters you'd probably throw me at them and run away." She scowled bitterly. Dedede blushed and laughed nervously

"yeah. I guess you're right." He admitted as she walked away, leaving him alone in the last rays of the rapidly setting sun. He sighed, knowing how sad it must look: a great king trying to befriend the little girl-friend of his once arch enemy. The truth was, he needed friends. Most of the townsfolk shunned him for his previous actions and so he had decided to try befriending Kirby's friends, as Kirby was the only one who tolerated him. However, it seemed even **that** wasn't working

Suddenly, Dedede perked up, he remembered the bombs he had hidden in Whispy's forest for some devious acts to cheer him up at a time like this. If he left now and hurried he could probably make it to Whispy's forest by nightfall and be ready to cause some mischief by morning. So off he went, dashing towards Whispy's forest at full speed against the beautiful backdrop of the sinking sun.

He had to stop numerous times to catch his breath, by the time he reached Whispy's forest it was so dark he could barely see his own hand in front of him. Luckily, Whispy Woods acted as a guardian to the forest and prevented most monsters from getting in, so he was relatively safe. He had had the foresight to know he would probably be looking for his bombs in the dark, and so marked the spot he buried them with a stick. It only just occurred to him, though, that there were quite a few sticks in the forest, and he couldn't see most of them in this darkness. Nonetheless he still searched, scouring across the ground and feeling any sticks then digging for his bombs. It was a long and tedious process and Dedede had no idea how long it would take.

Dedede outstretched himself to check the ground in front of him. Nothing. He appeared to be on the edge of a ditch. He tried to stand back up but the dirt was uneven and he slipped, cascading down the ditch like a boulder. He reached the bottom and his head clanged against some sort of metallic object, his vision began to blur and eventually he fell onto his back. His eyes closed and he fell unconscious.


	2. chapter 2: the arch

Bowser and Dedede: a Royal Friendship

Chapter 2: The arch

Dedede opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and he felt a general disconnect from the world. He paused and blinked a few times until his vision returned to normal and then sat up and began trying to recollect what he had been doing and how he had gotten here. Bombs! He remembered bombs, and slipping in a ditch, and… a metallic object? No, that couldn't be, what kind of large metallic objects would he possibly find in a wood? However, when he turned around he indeed did see a metallic object covered in shrubbery and very out of place looking in such a natural environment. By now it was dusk, small but bright rays of sun pierced through the canopy and allowed Dedede to clearly see the object he'd struck.

It appeared to be an arch, just a little taller than him, decorated with pink and white stripes and three large stars: one on the top and another below it on each side.

He grabbed one of the stars to help him rise to his feet, but lost his grip and spun the star round at rapid speed. As it rotated, it generated a bright light that made Dedede wince a little. He got up by himself and instinctively spun the second star, it emitted an identical glow. He gazed up at the final star and rose onto his tip-toes to spin it but before he could he heard a low voice call for him.

"sire is that you?" He recognised the voice as one of his head servants Bonkers, Sure enough bonkers became visible at the top of the ditch.

"majesty, we were worried sick! Why didn't you return to the palace last night?" he asked

"well I just fancied taking a nice stroll in the forest." Dedede replied vaguely. Bonkers didn't inquire about the arch, from where he was standing it was entirely concealed by the bushes. Bonkers extended his hammer down the ditch to a reachable level.

"come on sire, you have kingly duties to attend to. Also, breakfast" this caused a groan to rise from Dedede's stomach, he hadn't had anything to eat since the desert he had after is post-supper snack. He looked back at the arch and sighed.

"yeah, I'm coming," he replied as he grabbed Bonker's hammer. Bonkers pulled and Dedede did a rather ineffective sort of pedalling motion against the loose dirt and after a minute or two Dedede was back on solid ground.

"Follow me then sire," Bonkers instructed "The royal car isn't far." Dedede cleared his throat very loudly until Bonkers finally corrected himself

"um…. I mean, the Dededemobile isn't far." Dedede smiled smugly at the ingenious name, of course he said it all the time but hearing someone else say it really was more special. He took one more glance back at the arch, the stars had now stopped spinning. No problem, he would just complete his daily royal duties, eat some breakfast and then race back in the Dededemobile. The arch wasn't going anywhere after all.

In just a few minutes he and Bonkers made it to the Dededemobile. They buckled up and headed to castle Dedede.


	3. Chapter 3: kingly duties

author's note: this chapter and the previous chapter were originally one chapter when I was planning but I had to split them for the sake of pacing. I didn't want to split them even further so this one is a fair bit longer than the previous two chapters. Whether this is good or bad is up to you but enjoy either way!

* * *

Bowser and Dedede: a Royal Friendship

Chapter 3: Kingly Duties

As soon as Dedede arrived home he was greeted by his other head servant Escargoon. Escargoon annoyed Dedede to no end, he was such a know it all and always tried to stop Dedede from trying out cool evil plans. However, Dedede knew the importance of having a no-man and so kept him around to keep his incredibly fabulous brain from going too far.

"Majesty, I'm glad to see you're safe" he said

"heh, and I'm glad to smell some grub!" Dedede laughed, pushing past Escargoon and following the scrumptious scent to the dining room where he was greeted by tender looking steak covered in grated maximum tomato.

"Boy, Kawasaki really outdid himself!" Dedede exclaimed as he jumped into his seat and began to tuck into his delicious meal. As he was late to the table many of his waddle dees and waddle doos had already began to eat. Usually Dedede would berate them for being so insolent and not waiting for their king, but he understood he was late and too hungry to really be angry.

Dedede eventually cleaned his plate, despite his subject's head-start he was still the kingdom's champion speed eater…. Well second best speed eater. He quickly arose, eager to return to the arch, but was quickly planted back in his seat by Bonkers.

"sire, surely you don't want to leave before dessert."

"erm sorry," he started as he began to rise "but I have some very important business to attend-" but he trailed off as he saw the luscious looking treat Kawasaki was carrying ecstatically into the room

"here you go sire, I hope it meets your standards." Kawasaki said as he placed an ice cream bowl filled with two large wispy vanilla swirls with large wafers, sprinkles and cherries atop.

"DOES IT?!" Exclaimed Dedede, not hesitating to go all in and absolutely devour his frozen delight.

After breakfast Escargoon gave him a rundown of a speech intended to win over the townsfolk. Dedede just sat and nodded drearily, by this point he'd come to accept that it would take much more than a flimsy speech to win them over but he knew that if he didn't go through with it then Escargoon would give him a huge wordy lecture on why this was necessary so he just sucked it up and bared with it. His mind trailed off to the arch, such mystery, such intrigue, such a stupid colour scheme, it consumed his thoughts.

Dedede took the first chance he could to get away from the castle and back to the arch; as soon as Escargoon was done talking he high-tailed it out of there without a second thought, no doubt running past a bunch of people who had royal duties and requests and whatnot. He hopped into the Dededemobile and blazed across the vegetable valley until he reached Whispy's forest.

Relocating the arch posed some challenge, it was pitch black when he first found it so he couldn't really identify any landmarks to point him towards it, but eventually he found the ditch and – after peeking over the edge to make sure it was the right ditch – slid down cautiously and ran to face the arch. He re-spun the first two stars and stretched out his arm to grab the top one. He let out a breath and then spun it. For about thirty seconds nothing happened but just as Dedede turned around to leave disappointedly; a bright green light formed in the centre of the arch. Then it grew and grew until eventually it took up the entire arch, a huge green swirling vortex!

"What the?" Dedede questioned, stepping closer to examine it. He reached out to touch it but then thought better of it, he had to test it first. While at the palace he had resupplied with bombs, he drew one from his pocket stood back and threw. The bomb seemed to be absorbed into the vortex and seconds later he heard it explode and heard two different people reacting: one a shrill high-pitched shriek, the other a deep gravelly growl.

"huh? Is there someone in there?" Dedede asked

"uh, yeah!" Responded the gravelly voice "what the heck? Are you trying to kill us?"

"well no I just-" stammered Dedede

"no! Stop talking from the other side of that portal thingy, come over here and face me like a man!" The gravelly voice demanded

"sire, fret not, we'll simply send the army in after him." Said the high-pitched voice

Dedede swallowed nervously. This gravelly voiced fellow seemed aggressive and dangerous, he didn't really fancy having to confront him however he fancied confronting an army even less.

"no need for that, I'm comin' don't you worry none," Dedede replied. He cautiously stuck one arm in first and when that didn't seem to cause any trouble he boldly strode into the vortex, trying to hide his current soul crushing fear.


	4. Chapter 4: a bittersweet picnic

author's note: this chapter is basically a filler chapter that I wrote to establish some characters that'll become important later. Don't judge the series based on this one chapter because I don't think it's as good. Look forward to the next one though, that'll be the big one where Dedede and Bowser finally meet so get hype.

* * *

Bowser and Dedede: a Royal Friendship

Chapter 4: a bittersweet picnic

"C'mon Kirby, we told him where to meet us and he didn't turn up he's probably just not interested." Adeline said as she tried to drag a determined Kirby off his course to castle Dedede.

"Poyo," responded Kirby, still marching full force towards the castle.

"Kirby, he's nothing but mean to you and Rick and the other animal buddies are already waiting, we don't want to hold them up." She pleaded. After Kirby showed no signs of being deterred she added "and what about poor Bandana Dee? You've made him carry that picnic basket all the way here." This caused Kirby to turn around and see his friend Bandana Dee lingering about 50 feet behind as he struggled to carry a picnic basket containing a towering stack of food big enough to satisfy even Kirby's appetite.

"Don't... huff…. worry about me…. huff... I can handle it" Wheezed Bandana Dee, clearly unable to handle it.

"Poyo…" said Kirby sympathetically, but either way he was already at the castle door so he tried to knock regardless. Unfortunately, even on his tip-toes he couldn't reach the handle. Adeline watched in amusement as he tried for a while and then knocked for him.

"Poyo!" said Kirby gratefully. They waited patiently for a moment and then the door swung open and they were faced by Escargoon.

"who is it? What do you- oh it's just you," Escargoon scoffed distastefully. "What do you want you little gumdrop?"

"Poyo." responded Kirby

"Right, because I totally understand that." He retorted cynically

"We invited Dedede to a picnic and he didn't show up, we were wondering if you knew where he was." Explained Adeline

"That's King Dedede to you!" He yelled "and sorry but his majesty hurried out of the castle almost immediately this morning, no one knows where he went."

"Poyo?" Asked Kirby

"Yeah sure. Now scram!" Escargoon yelled as he slammed the castle doors heavily behind him. Kirby set off to find Dedede but was stopped when Adeline grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Kirby, we don't know where he is and people are waiting. Come on, let's go." Kirby nodded but Adeline couldn't help but feel bad when she saw how distraught he looked. "ok, tell you what, tomorrow we'll check back in here to see where he was and we'll look for him if he's not there. Sound good?" Kirby perked up and nodded

"Poyo!" He yelled as he ran towards Rick and the others, Adeline laughed as she ran after him. Bandana Dee arrived at the doors to the castle right as they ran off and collapsed from exhaustion.

"c'mon Bandanna Dee, last one there is a rotten egg!" Adeline yelled over her shoulder. Bandana Dee tried to formulate a comeback but ended up merely gasping out something that sounded vaguely like

"no…..you…egg….basket, too much…." Then passed out.


	5. chapter 5: friend or foe?

hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I last uploaded, I knew this was going to be an important point in the story and felt really pressured to constantly put off writing it because I was kind of scared it would turn out bad. That being said I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, hope you like it.

Also, what a great time to be a kirby and mario fan, mario odyssey and the new kirby game look great. I can't wait to play them and use them in my stories.

* * *

Bowser and Dedede: A Royal Friendship

Chapter 5: Friend or Foe?

Dedede anxiously crept out of the portal, hands in the air to make himself seem as non-threatening as possible. He stepped onto the cold stone floor and found himself surrounded by a huge army comprised of turtles, skeletons and some weird mushroom things. Standing behind the army, facing Dedede were two figures: one a turtle with a long blue robe hovering slightly above the ground on a broomstick and the other a huge, burly turtle covered in spikes.

The large figure cleared his throat and spoke with his gravelly voice

"who are you and what business do you have in my kingdom?!" He roared, the room was silent until the last remnants of the echo had ceased and Dedede finally replied. He took a deep breath and puffed out his chest to seem confident and said.

"My name is Dedede, King of dreamland, world class clobberer," he paused to observe everyone's reactions and then continued when he was met by confused expressions and silence. "As for my business in your kingdom…. I have none, bye!" he tried to quickly turn around and escape through the portal but the army collectively sidestepped to block the path.

"Dreamland?" Pondered the large turtle "Why I've never heard of that place, it must be outside the mushroom kingdom then surely."

"Well I have no idea what this mushroom kingdom you're talking about is but I certainly ain't in it" Dedede responded

"the mushroom kingdom is the biggest and most powerful kingdom on the planet, there's no way you could've not heard of it."

"Well that's just a lie," Dedede said, now more triumphant that he knew what he was talking about "Dreamland is, always has been and surely always will be the most powerful kingdom in all of popstar."

The big turtle scratched his head in confusion and leaned over the floating broomstick turtle then whispered

"the heck is a popstar?"

"your guess is as good as mine your nastiness," Replied the turtle "if I had to hazard a guess I'd say that this pompous penguin has gone a bit loopy, he is far from the sherbert kingdom perhaps he just can't take the heat."

"Hey!" Yelled Dedede "don't think just cuz you're whispering I can't hear you, I'm only like five feet away! And I ain't loopy, I been ruling over dreamland long as I can remember and everyone knew it! Then, the second I cross this here portal everyone just has no idea, I think I just took a portal to crazy town."

Enraged, the magic turtle floated towards Dedede and started yelling

"how dare you talk to the king that way, why we should have you executed right here and now you rude no good-"

"that's enough Kamek" The big turtle interrupted calmly as he stepped between Kamek and Dedede.

"b-b-b-but" stammered Kamek

"I said enough Kamek, stand down"

"yes your stinkiness" Kamek hovered down to the ground and as he touched down the broomstick disappeared into a puff of colour and shapes. Kamek made a courteous bow and stepped back into the ring formed by the army.

"Dedede was it?" the large turtle extended his hand to Dedede "Bowser King of the Koopas."

"Bowser huh? Well ain't that an intimidating name."

Bowser laughed a booming roar of a laugh

"yes it is, a terrible and terrifying name the mere mention of which brings even the most courageous grown men to their knees!"

"unless said grown men happen to be overweight plumbers." Mumbled Kamek bitterly

Bowser spun to face Kamek and stared him down while stomping towards him slowly adjusting his posture from an animalistic crouch to a towering height

"Kamek!" he roared furiously before remembering Dedede was there and trying to regain his composure. Through gritted teeth he said "Dedede is no longer an enemy, he is a guest. For now. Dismiss the army."

"sire you realise I'm not the only one with the ability to dismiss the army, you could do it if-"

"Kamek dismiss the army now!"

"army dismissed." Kamek said dryly, at this the army disbanded from its organised horseshoe formation to a messy rabble and began to walk into a side room

"ah wait," Bowser yelled after them "grab a couple of chairs for us Koopas." About five Koopas nodded and separated from the group into a side room. "Kamek get me and my guest some drinks, I can really feel the heat from the lava pool next door."

Kamek looked annoyed but didn't argue, he simply bowed, summoned his broomstick in the same puff of colour and shapes it had disappeared in and floated off into a side room.

"so." Bowser said turning back to Dedede "tell me more about this Dreamland."


	6. chapter 6: a diabolical alliance

hey guys, sorry it's been almost a month since the last chapter. Next chapter Bowser goes to Dreamland and I'll add more lesser characters to the story, again sorry, hopefully uploads will be more frequent now without school in the way. Also, completely unrelated, but if you haven't seen cars 3 yet then you should it's really good.

* * *

Bowser and Dedede: A Royal Friendship

Chapter 6: A Diabolical Alliance

The four Koopas returned shortly after, three of them worked together to push a huge golden throne decorated with a bowser shell on the back and an intricately sculpted golden bowser head at the top. Bowser fell backwards into it with such force that the ground began to shake and the weakest of the three Koopas actually toppled over. The fourth koopa returned with a small, pink plastic stool which he placed delicately behind Dedede. Dedede carefully lowered himself onto the chair in a way where he put so little of his weight onto it that he may as well have just been squatting.

"Apologies for the chair, we don't have guests around often" said Bowser

"Don't you worry none," said Dedede "hardly anyone ever visits Castle Dedede either."

"The only time we ever get guests in when that infuriating red plumber drops by to stomp me into the lava pit."

"heh, same with me, except it's not a plumber it's that there beastly blob Kirby!"

Bowser's interest peaked at this point

"you have a nemesis too?" He inquired.

"I used to, now the marshmallow puff just comes around to hang out. I miss bein' evil and all but every time I come up with an evil plot that little pink nuisance squashes it in no time flat."

Bowser nodded his head solemnly and for a few quiet moments the tone was rather sombre until Bowser perked up and leapt to his feet with enough force to push Dedede's full weight onto the pink stool and snap one of its legs.

"why don't we team up?" Suggested Bowser "with our combined forces you'll be able to go back to your dastardly ways and I'll finally be rid of Mario and rule the mushroom kingdom!"

Dedede pulled himself off the ground and dusted himself off, now beaming with delight from this deliciously devious plot.

"Team up?" Pondered Dedede "now there's an idea. Just a couple of kings causing mischief, that's the life."

"so you'll do it?" asked Bowser as he extended his hand

"you kiddin'? Course I'll do it!" Replied Dedede ecstatically as he took Bowsers hand and they shared a very strong, hearty handshake.

"Dedede, I think this is going to be the start of a diabolical alliance."

"Well I think this is going to be a great royal friendship!"

The door opened again and Kamek flew into the room holding a jar of super-syrup in each hand which he handed to Bowser and Dedede

"your drinks, your awfulness" Kamek said as he did a half-hearted bow with his upper body, remaining on his broomstick as he did so.

Dedede inspected the strange drink, it was thick, gloopy and orange and moved very slowly across the jar when you tilted it rather than the fast, fluid motion of most liquids. It was certainly unlike anything he'd seen in dreamland before. He tilted the beaker towards him and drank a single drop. He felt immediately energised, a buzzing sensation took over his entire body, he quickly guzzled down more.

"What took you so long?" Bowser demanded furiously

"the line in the lunch room was long, maybe I could have been quicker if a certain someone would grant me a fast pass." Kamek retorted smugly

"you know that fast passes are sacred, only the very best get them. Kammy, King Boo, The Koopalings, Petey Piranha-

"-you gave one to Steve the other day!" Interrupted Kamek furiously.

"Oh that one was just to annoy you" chuckled Bowser

"ha ha" Kamek said sarcastically "good one your wretchedness."

"I'm heading off to Dedede's world through the portal," explained Bowser "just scouting the area to start with, call Junior and the elite trio down."

Kamek did his half bow and turned back towards the door. When he was halfway Bowser's eyes wandered over the sad, broken pink stool on the floor behind him.

"oh and get an intern to fetch a new chair. Something more fit for a king like my new partner here." He added

"yeah sure whatever" replied Kamek, not bothering to bow or even turn around as he continued forward and slammed the giant doors behind him.


	7. Chapter 7: welcome to dreamland

hey, sorry it's been a while, I have quite a big project due after the summer and I really need to work on it. But when I checked my emails I saw two new followers and felt motivated to write another chapter. Thanks guys, it's nice to see there are people who really like the story. Anyway, enjoy

* * *

Bowser and Dedede: A Royal Friendship

Chapter 7: Welcome to Dreamland

Dedede stepped out of the portal first. It was still bright out, only early afternoon and the bright rays of sun made beautiful patterns on the floor where they pierced through the canopy. After so long in the dark, gloomy confines of Bowser's castle and standing on the hard, cold cement floor it felt great to get a lungful of fresh air, feel the breeze on his face and the soft crunching of brown leaves underfoot. A few seconds later Bowser walked out with Bowser Jr alongside in his clown car, finally the elite trio came out last walking in formation with sergeant leading and Corporal Paraplops and Private Goomp following behind.

"so, this is dreamland?" Asked Bowser as he took in the atmosphere.

"yep," replied Dedede "my glorious kingdom. Not to pat myself on the back, but it's pretty great." He paused to give them some time to soak it in then continued "well, my castle's thataway," he said gesturing out of the forest and up the hills. "Why don't we head on up there and then we can talk plans."

"Great idea!" responded Bowser "come on now Junior, let's go."

Escargoon slammed the door shut and headed back down the hall to his study where he was working, as always.

"who was it?" Asked Bonkers, just before he grabbed the handle.

"Just that pink nuisance and his little band of misfits," he replied, "they were looking for the king." He paused "you don't happen to know where he went do you?"

Bonkers shook his head

"last I saw him was at breakfast, I thought he was with you."

"he was, until he ran out and drove off with the Royal car-

"-Dededemobile"

Dededemobile this morning." Escargoon responded, slightly irritated

"hey man, chill." Said Bonkers "he probably just went off to visit a friend or something."

"The king doesn't have friends."

"sure, he does, there's… Um…"

Bonkers paused to think, scratching his head and stammering. After about thirty seconds Escargoon raised an eyebrow and looked smugly at Bonkers.

"as always, I'm right." Escargoon boasted

"as always I'm right." Bonkers mimicked quietly in a mocking tone.

"oh, can it!" Snapped Escargoon, "make yourself useful and hand me the binoculars, he couldn't have gone far, not without collapsing from exhaustion anyway."

Bonkers begrudgingly took the binoculars from the table and was about to hand them to Escargoon when the doors were flung open, knocking Escargoon over and leaving Bonkers to just drop the binoculars as into the empty space previously taken up by Escargoon.

Dedede, Bowser and the others sauntered into the castle. Dedede walked proudly, very happy to hear the exclamations of admiration coming from his guests. With lots of whoa and wows.

"I'm sure it'd be good for morale if Lord Bowser decorated the castle like this instead of all that depressing stone and lava." Commented Private Goomp

Corporal Paraplops quickly slapped him for his disrespect

"how dare you Goomp, Bowser's castle is perfect just the way it is. Isn't that right Lord Bowser sir?"

"these red carpets are nice, maybe I should consider refurbishing the castle. Simply grey stone and statues are probably a bit archaic now." Bowser thought aloud. He hadn't heard a word of what Goomp or Paraplops had said as he was too busy admiring the castle's design.

Goomp smirked at Paraplops who scowled back, sergeant Guy smacked him on the head for his insolence and the three of them walked over to stand next to Bowser, Dedede and Junior.

"um, sir?" said Bonkers

"oh," Dedede started "Bowser, meet my henchman Bonkers. He helps with my schemes." Bowser waved politely but very nonchalantly "Bonkers, make sure Escargoon is occupied."

Bonkers looked over at Escargoon, who laid unconscious right by the door

"I think he'll be busy for a while." Said Bonkers

"great! Get over here Bonkers, we've got some scheming to do!"


	8. Chapter B: a royal tantrum

hi, it's been a while I know. Sorry, my old computer reset along with the chapter I had ready to post. I have a new computer now but Word hasn't been updating so I can't do anything with it. The internet has been shoddy but I managed to get word online to work so now the only major roadblock is my own procrastination. Either way, this is the Bowser part of the story taking place before the Dedede parts. There'll be a second Bowser part but I want to separate them with normal chapters so don't expect to see it anytime soon. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

 **Bowser and Dedede: A Royal Friendship**

Chapter B: A Royal Tantrum

"Everyone back away! The king is having another tantrum." Kamek warned the minions who were gathering at the throne room door. "You guys know how he is when he loses, this has to be handled delicately." He explained. Though the minions felt obligated to apologize to Lord Bowser for their incompetence, they reluctantly backed away and returned to their quarters.

Kamek sighed, "I don't get payed enough for this," He mumbled "Lord Bowser?" He said delicately as he stepped into the throne room. Bowser lay on the floor: pounding the ground as he whined loudly, as he did after every defeat. "Sire, don't be sad, we were really close that time!" He tried to assure him as he approached, "I'm almost certain that we'll get him next time!"

"You *sniff* say that every *sniff* time." Bowser replied, fighting off tears.

"well, your spikeyness, that's just because your plans are great every time. We get a bit closer each time, one day we'll succeed, don't you worry." Bowser had mostly calmed down by this point, he wiped his eyes and took one last big sniff. He didn't reply, just wandered over to the window and looked out across to Kingdom in silence.

"Ok, we've been invading quite a lot recently, maybe you're just a bit burnt out. How about we take your mind off it with a nice meal?" Suggested Kamek.

"I **am** kind of hungry." Admitted Bowser, "maybe you're right Kamek, I probably just need a break, then I'll come back better than ever!" Bowser exclaimed, regaining his enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit!" Kamek waved his wand and a microphone appeared in a puff of pink smoke and hovered in front of him. "Attention minions, King Bowser has declared a break from invading the Mushroom Kingdom and requires a celebratory feast." Announced Kamek

"Bwar har har yeah!" Bowser yelled, snatching the microphone from in front of Kamek. "I want the biggest, tastiest feast you minions can muster, and don't skimp on the meat!"

At this, there was a collective rejoice from all the minions, elated to get a break from being pounded by Mario. They all scrambled to make a phenomenal feast to please their king, everyone from the highly trained chef bros to the common stomp-fodder Goombas pitched. The tone was joyous, they danced and sang and joked as they cooked and soon the dining room table was covered with a truly magnificent feast.

"Bwar har har, you minions really outdid yourselves with this feast," Bowser said as he approached his seat at the head of the table. He noticed his wine glass was already full and so he picked it up and raised it in the air. "I'd like to make a toast, to all of you. You're the best minions I could ask for, this is your holiday too guys, and when it's over we'll come up with the best plan we've ever had and **crush** Mario!"

"to Lord Bowser!" Yelled one Koopa as he stood up with his wine glass raised.

"To the Koopa Kingdom!" Yelled a Boo as he rose from his seat, wine glass in the air.

"To the Koopa Kingdom!" Yelled all the other minions together as they rose with their wine glasses in the air. Bowser looked around the room and smiled widely, the minions stared in pleasant surprise at this rare occurance.

"well what are you waiting for?" Asked Bowser "tuck in!"


	9. Chapter 8: just a harmless prank?

Bowser and Dedede: a Royal Friendship

Chapter 8: Just a Harmless Prank?

"what the heck happened here?" Said Adeline as she gazed across Cappy Town, which was now freshly covered in a thick layer of black goo. She watched as the Waddle Dees slipped in it as they desperately tried to wade through it. Bandana Dee reached out to touch it and had to struggle to remove it.

"Man, that's sticky," he commented "what could've done this?"

"I think I might have an idea." Adeline responded as she glared at castle Dedede in the distance. "Come on Kirby, I think Dedede's back."

"Poyo." Kirby responded. He ran ahead of Adeline and Bandana Dee and prepared to clear a path. He exhaled deeply and then sucked in with all his might, the thick sludge flew off the ground and into his large inhalation vortex. He swallowed and suddenly a snake bandana grew around his head and a purple liquid started to splash around.

"huh, poison," Adeline remarked "good thing we got that cleared up before anyone got hurt then. Now come on, let's place a formal complaint to the king."

"Hehehe," Dedede roared with laughter as he gazed at Cappy Town through his binoculars "do you see how much those poor saps are slipping around down there?" He asked Bowser who was in tears on the floor beside him

"Bwahaha, I know right? Priceless." He replied, trying to stifle his laughter. They gradually calmed down until another Waddle Dee slipped in the slime and they were back in hysterics.

"That was brilliant, I haven't had this much fun in years, thanks Bowser."

"Bwahaha, don't thank me yet, we're just getting started. I have so many other ideas, I can't wait to share them with you."

"hehehe, sounds great, let's get back to brainstorming right away."

"um, sire?" Escargoon said, poking his head through the doorway.

Dedede sighed, "what is it Escargoon?"

"The little pink nuisance and his friends are here to see you." He replied

Dedede groaned as he slogged after Escargoon to the castle doors. He was greeted instantly by Kirby exclaiming joyously and running up to hug his leg.

"Sire, good to see you're ok, we were worried when you didn't turn up to the picnic yesterday." Bandana Dee exclaimed.

"Dedede!" Adeline snapped, staring daggers at him. She smiled victoriously as her aggression caused Dedede to flinch in surprise. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this goop incident in Cappy Town, would you?" She asked in an overly calm and friendly way that gave off a very sinister tone.

"What? Me? No. Why would you think that?" He replied nervously while gently attmpting to dislodge Kirby. "Why, you done know I'm reformed now."

"well, it's hard to forget your History with these things, plus it's a tad suspicious that this happens the day after you mysteriously went missing." She explained. At that moment Bowser decided to walk into the room out of curiosity, "and who's this?!" She asked furiously. Bowser recoiled as he realized his timing wasn't very good and he began to slowly back away but was stopped by Dedede who grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him in.

"why, this is just my new friend Bowser, King of the Koopas!" He exclaimed

"the heck's a Koopa?" Asked Adeline.

"doesn't matter," replied Dedede as he released Bowser who had now read the situation and decided to stay and help Dedede's deception. "The important thing is, I had nothing to do with that goo."

"oh come on," said Bowser as he gave Dedede a friendly, but hardy, slap on the back. "I did **most** of the work, but you still deserve **some** credit." He said encouragingly

Adeline's eyebrow rose sharply "oh, so you know about this?"

"do I?" Bowser chuckled, Dedede gave a very clear hand gesture for him to stop talking but he was so absorbed in the pride of setting up the prank and the hilarity of it all that he couldn't help but share. "I got my friend Petey to cough up a ton of goop for us, I asked for enough to cover a town, and then we went nuts all night shooting goop over the city with Dedede's shotzo cannons, it was hilarious."

"maybe hilarious isn't the right word, that stuff was poisonous. Luckily Kirby dealt with it before it caused serious trouble, but if he hadn't... let's just say that wouldn't have been hilarious." She scowled. "Just watch it Dedede, we're treating you like a friend now but we can go back quite easily." She warned "ok Kirby, let's go" she said as she detached Kirby from Dedede's leg and scooped him up in her arms, he quickly struggled free of her hold and repositioned himself on her shoulders, his stubby little hands gripping her hat for stability. He looked back and waved at Dedede before the three of them headed back down to Cappy Town.


	10. chapter 9:A Rift in our Royal Friendship

Star Allies rekindled my passion for this story. Let's get back into this

* * *

Bowser and Dedede: a Royal Friendship

Chapter 9: A Rift in our Royal Friendship

Dedede watched as the door slowly swung shut behind Adeleine as she, Kirby and Bandana Dee walked off. He was shocked beyond the point of words and stood still in silence while he tried to comprehend what Adeleine had said.

"what a bunch of buzzkills am I right King D?" Joked Bowser once they'd left.

Dedede didn't respond and instead walked away from Bowser, towards the table they'd been scheming on. He placed both hands on the table and leant in, examining each scrap of paper with notes scrawled on them.

"uh, D-man, you ok?" Asked Bowser in confusion

"It doesn't say at any point here that the goop is poisonous," responded Dedede without turning to face him "you never mentioned at any point last night that the goop was poisonous!"

Bowser shrugged half-heartedly

"you never asked." He responded as he approached Dedede and leant casually next to him on the table. "besides, I thought you said you wanted to get back into pranking."

"That doesn't mean I wanted to kill people!" Dedede snapped back, swivelling round to face him, visibly on the verge of tears. He quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked away to the window.

"well that's good," started Bowser as he stretched around the table, trying to get back into Dedede's line of sight "because we didn't kill anyone."

"that's not the point." Said Dedede.

He rose from his seat and glumly trudged down the hallway to him throne room. Bowser scrambled up, knocking over his chair and brushing half the sheets of paper as he did so. He almost slipped on a stray piece of paper which still had some remnants of the goop carelessly spilt onto it but once he regained his balance he immediately chased after Dedede.

Just as he was about to reach Dedede, he felt a faint tugging on his tail.

"Papa I'm bored." Moaned Bowser Jr.

Bowser quickly glanced back at Dedede and then yanked his tail free of Junior's grip.

"sorry son, papa's a bit busy right now." He looked around and spotted the Elite trio admiring an artist's interpretation of a chiselled Dedede nearby.

"Elite Trio!" Called Bowser violently. They immediately tore themselves from the art and positioned themselves in front of Bowser, salutes firmly planted on their head.

"at ease," said Bowser "I need you to look after Junior while I attend to business. Don't let me down!" he ordered as he ran after Dedede. He sprinted full force and just barely caught his foot in the door before it closed behind Dedede. He quickly opened the door, panting, to find Dedede slouched in his throne, shovelling cheesecake into his mouth. Dedede saw Bowser in his peripheral vision and turned to look at him.

"What? I'm stress eating." He explained bitterly with his mouth full.

Bowser took a seat on the floor next to Dedede's throne and the two sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Bowser calmly

"What's there to talk about? I almost helped you kill people, not much else to say."

"I'm sorry."

The two continued to sit in silence for a bit, the only sound that could be heard was Dedede's fork scraping against his plate.

"I still have plenty of other schemes, y'know, if you're still interested." Bowser said.

Dedede sighed as he gently placed his plate down on a footstall next to him.

"I don't know Bowser. I just- "

"They're all completely non-lethal." Bowser quickly reassured him

Dedede rose from his throne heavily and offered a hand to help up Bowser. Once he was up Dedede kept his grip on Bowser's and transitioned into a handshake. Bowser quickly understood and couldn't help grinning horn to horn.

"If anyone gets hurt we stop immediately" Dedede stated.

"of course, just fun little schemes." Bowser replied, nodding in agreement. Dedede finally had a smile back on his face

"I suppose we should do something to make it up to everyone though." Dedede stopped to ponder for a moment "I know! We were gonna have a picnic, I'll arrange a new one with royal quality food straight from Kawasaki!" Exclaimed Dedede

"I have some top-quality chef bros back at my castle, I'll bring them over to help out." Added Bowser

"Great idea Bows, this'll be the greatest feast Dreamland's ever seen!"


	11. Chapter 10: a Royal Apology

**Bowser and Dedede: a Royal Friendship**

 **Chapter 10: a Royal Apology**

"Double time chef bros!" Yelled Bowser as he lead them out of the arch. They needed to whip up a town-sized picnic before the sun began to set, however, Bowser had only ever made one trip from the arch to the castle and so he'd gotten lost in the large confusing labyrinth of trees that made up Whispy's forest. Fortunately, with the trip he'd just made to the arch mere seconds ago still fresh in his mind, he managed to make the trip back near flawlessly.

"Double time Waddle Dees!" Yelled Dedede to his castle staff whom where frantically cutting, cooking and stirring with all their willpower.

"Sire, we're too short-staffed to make a feast for the whole town," said Kawasaki as he placed a bowl on freshly peeled potatoes on Dedede's workstation to mash.

"I know Kawasaki, I know," Snapped Dedede impatiently "I don't know where Bowser is, but he should be here soon with more chefs."

Just then, Bowser threw open the doors to the kitchen and was immediately struck with the pleasant, warm aroma of the food that was the Waddle Dees and Kawasaki were making. He was temporarily dumbfounded by the alluring scent but quickly regained himself and set the chef bros to work.

Though Bowser and Dedede were incredibly unskilled and unversed when it came to cooking, with the guidance of their respective chefs they managed to provide some assistance with the more simple tasks like chopping and pealing in order to save time.

Despite the odds, they managed to cook up a solid apology feast; it was about as good as Dedede could ever expect it to- given the time frame. They took a small moment to rest and breathe once they'd stepped out of the hot, claustrophobic kitchen and then quickly started to haul the food to town square.

Getting the attention of the townsfolk wasn't at all difficult, seeing the King in town was quite rare to begin with, let alone seeing the King and his castle servants- along with a collection of species never before seen by the Waddle Dees- carrying large amounts of food. Dedede stepped onto one of the crates they were using to carry food and turned on his megaphone. Surprisingly, he only had to ask for them to quiet down a couple of times before the curious murmuring began to die down- no doubt they were eager for Dedede's explanation. He hadn't had time to prepare a speech, though he did have a vague outline of what he wanted to say which he'd formulated in his head during the journey. He softly cleared his throat and began.

"Hey everyone," he said casually "I hope you're all doing good." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Adeleine, Kirby and Bandana Dee entering the crowd. Kirby waved enthusiastically, Dedede waved back nervously. "You seem to have recovered well from that goop incident earlier, that's good to see." An uncomfortable murmur arose from the crowd at the mention of the goop. "I brought this food here to make you feel better after that whole thing." Dedede continued, raising his voice to quash conversations about the goop in the audience. He quickly glanced over at Kirby and noticed Adeleine raising her eyebrow at this. "And," Dedede added quickly "t-to say that I'm sorry." He quickly turned off the megaphone and stepped off the crate.

As expected, there was a lot of discussion among the townspeople as Dedede and Bowser's staff set up their many fold out tables with the prepared meal. Dedede didn't mind, never being one for small talk; he was happy to have something interesting to talk about over dinner.


End file.
